hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Varia
thumb|204px|Die Varia vor dem Fall der Wiege Die Varia ist die Topauftragskiller-Einheit der Vongola. Sie setzen sich aus den besten Assassinen der Mafia zusammen und jedes Mitglied wird auf Missionen geschickt, die für normale Menschen unmöglich sind (so sagt man). Für die Varia werden außerdem nur die Besten der Besten angeheuert. Sie nehmen jedoch keine Mission, deren Chancen zu gewinnen niedriger als 90 % sind, an. Auch wenn die Mitglieder vor fast niemandem Respekt zeigen und niemandem gegenüber loyal sind, so zeigen sie sich ihrem Anführer, Xanxus, treu ergeben. Außerdem hat die Varia mehr als 50 untergeordnete Offiziere mit hohem Kampflevel. Jedes ihrer sieben Mitglieder verkörpert eine der sieben Todsünden. Lussuria verkörpert die Wollust, Xanxus den Zorn, Superbia Squalo den Hochmut, Gola Mosca die Völlerei, Levi A Than den Neid, Mammon/Viper die Gier und Belphegor die Faulheit. thumb|Die Flaggen von Vongola und Varia = Mitglieder = Xanxus Xanxus ist der momentane Anführer der Varia und Vongola IXs (Timoteo) Adoptivsohn. Seine Mutter glaubte jedoch fest daran, dass er Timoteos echter Sohn ist, weshalb Xanxus eine riesige Wut bekommt, als er erfährt, dass dies nicht wahr ist. Hinzu kam, dass nur ein richtiger Vongola (mit Vongola Blut) Boss werden kann und Timoteo den schwächlichen Tsuna als neuen Boss bestimmte. Dies lässt Xanxus Amok laufen, worauf er gegen Vongola IX kämpft und dieser ihm mit dem Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition für viele Jahre einfriert. Diesen Vorfall nannte man Cradle Affaire (Krippenvorfall), wovon Xanxus auch seine Narben hat. Nachdem er aus dem Eis entkommt, schwört er Rache, entführt Timoteo und sperrt ihn in den Kampfroboter Gola Mosca.thumb|left|Xanxus Zusätzlich nutzt er den Ringkonflikt, um Tsuna und seine Familie zu töten. Er wird jedoch von Tsuna besiegt und von den Vongola Ringen abgestoßen, worauf er seine Absicht Boss zu werden aufgibt. Jedoch hasst er Tsuna weiterhin. Zusätzlich zu seinen mächtigen physischen und mentalen Kräften, besitzt Xanxus auch eine eigene, zerstörerische Flamme, „Flamme des Zorns“ (Flame of wrath). Er kämpft außerdem mit zwei Pistolen, bei denen er seine Flamme des letzen Willens als Munition benutzt, genau wie Vongola II. Sein Box-Tier ist eine Mischung aus Himmelslöwe und Sturmtiger, ein Liger, genannt Bester. Xanxus repräsentiert wie alle anderen Mitglieder der Varia eine Todsünde, bei ihm ist es der Zorn. Lussuria thumb|Lussuria Lussuria ist ein auffälliger Material-Arts-Kämpfer und bevorzugt den Stil des Muay Tai. An seinem rechten Knie hat er eine Stahlplatte, die er perfekt für Verteidigung einsetzten kann, aber auch gefährlich in der Offensive ist. Während des Ringekonfliktes eröffnet er die Kämpfe mit seinem Kampf gegen Ryohei. Die beiden kämpfen in einem Ring, welcher von grellen Scheinwerfern unglaublich erhellt wird. Im Gegensatz zu Ryohei, der kaum etwas sehen kann, ist Lussuria im Vorteil, da er sowieso immer eine Sonnenbrille trägt. Ryohei schafft es jedoch die Lichter und Lussurias Knieplatte zu zerstören, wodurch Lussuria den Kampf verliert. Unbarmherzig schießt ihm Gola Mosca in den Rücken, was ihn bis zum Kampf des Himmels kampfunfähig macht. Er ist an ein Bett gefesselt und wird schließlich von Ryohei mit dem Gegengift gerettet. In der Zukunft kontrolliert er einen Sonnen Pfau, welcher Wunden mit sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit heilen kann. Dies beschleunigt jedoch auch die restliche Zellbildung, was Haare und Nägel sofort wachsen lässt. Lussuria steht für die Todsünde der Lust, was auf seine Lust nach anderen Männern zurückzuführen ist. Gola Mosca thumb|left|Gola Mosca Gola Mosca ist eine Killermaschine, die auf dem Schwarzmarkt von der italienischen Regierung an die Varia verkauft wurde. Seine Kraftquelle ist menschliches Leben, weshalb ein Mensch im Inneren von Mosca sein muss. Während des Ringkonfliktes kämpft er gegen Hibari, welcher Mosca jedoch nach zwei Schlägen besiegt. Danach läuft Mosca Amok und Tsuna ist gezwungen einzuschreiten, wobei ans Licht kommt, dass Vongola IX, Timoteo, im Inneren gefangen ist. In der Zukunft wurde Mosca von Spanner zu Strau Mosca weiterentwickelt und braucht keine menschliche Energiequelle mehr. Gola Mosca repräsentiert die Todsünde der Völlerei. Mammon/Viper thumb|Viper Mammon ist der Illusionist der Varia und eigentlich der Arcobaleno Viper. Auch kann er jede Person finden, indem er in ein Stück Papier niest oder spuckt und die Spucke dann zu einem Weg zur gewünschten Person zerfließt. Mammon besitzt einen Frosch namens Fantasama, welches jedoch nur eine Illusion der wahren Form ist. Während des Ringkonfliktes kämpft Mammon gegen Chrome, gegen die er gewinnt. Nach seinem Sieg über Chrome erscheint jedoch Mukuro Rokudo, welcher haushoch gegen Mammon gewinnt. In der Zukunft ist Mammon wie alle Arcobalenos tot und wird durch Fran ersetzt, welcher als Hommage einen großen Froschhut tragen muss. Auch werden Mammons Ketten, die er benutzt, um seinen Schnuller zu verstecken, in der Zukunft für Ringe benutzt. Mammon repräsentiert die Todsünde der Habgier. Im Mittelalter war Mammon ein Dämon, der die Menschen zu Geiz verführte. Fran thumb|left|Fran Fran ist das neueste Mitglied der Varia (in der Future Arc) und ersetzt Mammon als Illusionist. Um dies zu verdeutlichen, wird er gezwungen, einen Froschhut zu tragen, welchen er jedoch nicht leiden kann. Fran hat eine ruhige Persönlichkeit, scheint jedoch eine Abneigung gegen die anderen Varia-Offiziere zu haben, besonders gegen Belphegor. Seine Box-Waffe wurde bereits gezeigt. Sie sieht aus wie eine Miniatur-Version von Belphegor, eine Art Puppe. Bekannt ist auch, dass er einen der Höllen-Ringe besitzt. Er ist stets mit Belphegor zusammen und scheint diesen auch gerne etwas zu ärgern. Levi A Than thumb Levi A Than, oder auch Levi, ist sehr loyal zu seinem Boss und könnte zweiter Kommandant werden, ist an dem Posten jedoch nicht interessiert. Ihm ist eine spezielle Einheit untergeordnet, das Levi-Blitzkriegkommando. Als Waffe benutzt er acht Regenschirme, welche Strom leiten können. Im Ringkonflikt kämpft er gegen Lambo, gegen den er als Kind und Teenager leichtes Spiel hat. Erst als der erwachsene Lambo (25 Jahre alt) erscheint, kommt Levi in arge Bedrängnis. Kurz bevor er besiegt wird, erscheint jedoch wieder der normale Lambo und Levi will ihn umbringen, wird jedoch von Tsuna gestoppt. In der Zukunft besitzt er einen Blitz-Stachelrochen, welchen er bei dem Angriff auf die Millefiore-Basis benutzt. Levi repräsentiert die Todsünde des Neides, was durch seinen Neid auf Lambo deutlich wird. Auch ist der Leviathan ein Ungeheuer in der Bibel, im Mittelalter trägt außerdem der Dämon des Neides den Namen. Belphegor Belphegor (auch genannt Bel oder "Prince the Ripper") ist das Genie der Varia, da er sowohl im Kampf als auch im taktischen Denken (repräsentiert durch seinen Einsatz von Messern und Drähten) exzellent ist. Bel stammt aus einer reichen und blaublütigen Familie und es wird ihm nachgesagt, seinen eigenen Bruder, Siel, umgebracht zu haben.thumb|left|Belphegor Wenn er sein eigenes Blut sieht, wird er an dieses Ereignis erinnert und seine Power steigt. In der Future Arc sieht man jedoch, dass Rasiel durch mysteriöse Umstände doch noch am Leben ist. Im Ringkonflikt kämpft er gegen Hayato Gokudera und gewinnt, weil Tsuna gesagt hat, dass Gokuderas Leben wichtiger sei, als der Ring. Während des Endkampfes zwischen Xanxus und Tsuna kämpft er erst gegen Hibari und schafft es, ihn zu verletzten, bevor er zu Mammon vorstößt und mit ihm zusammen gegen Gokudera und Yamamoto kämpft. Nachdem der Vongola Ring Xanxus abgestoßen hat, gibt Belphegor auf. In dem Future Arc sieht man seine Box-Waffe, einen Sturmmink. Belphegor repräsentiert die Sünde der Faulheit (Belphegor ist ein Dämon der griechischen Mythologie und wird stets der Trägheit/Faulheit zu geordnet). Squalo Superbi Squalo Superbi (ital. für Hai; im Manga Superbia, lat. Stolz) ist der Vize-Captain der Varia und Träger des Varia Regenrings. Außerdem ist er ein sehr talentierter Schwertkämpfer und extrem loyal zu Xanxus. Eigentlich sollte Squalo der nächste Anführer der Varia werden, gab den Posten jedoch aus unbekannten Gründen an Xanxus ab.thumb|Squalo Um den früheren Anführer und Schwertgroßmeister Tyr besser zu verstehen, schnitt er sich den linken Arm ab (Tyr fehlte ebenfalls der linke Arm) und ließ ihn sich durch eine künstliche Hand ersetzten, die in alle möglichen Winkel eingesetzt werden kann und somit keinen Schwachpunkt hat. Während des Ringkriegs kämpft er gegen Takeshi Yamamoto und verliert gegen ihn. Als erstes sieht es aus, als sei er von einem Monsterhai gefressen worden, später erfährt man jedoch, dass Dinos Leute ihn gerettet haben, um ihn über Xanxus auszuhorchen. In der Future Arc sieht man Squalo zusammen mit Belphegor in einem verschlüsselten Video, das an die Vongola adressiert ist. Außerdem schickte Squalo 101 Videos an Future Yamamoto, die seinem jüngeren Ich dabei helfen für den Angriff auf die Melon Basis zu trainieren. Später sieht man ihn als Kommandanten beim Angriff auf den Millefiore-Stützpunkt in Italien, wo man seine Box-Waffe sieht, einen gigantischen Hai. Squalo repräsentiert die Todsünde des Stolzes, da sein Nachname das lateinische Wort für Stolz ist. Tyr Früherer Anführer der Varia, wurde von Squalo besiegt. Trivia *Da Mammon in der Future Arc getötet wid, wird er durch Fran ersetzt. *Dr. Shamal erhielt das Angebot, der Varia beizutreten, lehnte jedoch ab. Aufgrund des Angebots kann man also davon ausgehen, dass er unglaublich stark sein muss. * Abgesehen von Fran symbolisiert jedes Mitglied eine der sieben Todsünden: Xanxus den Zorn (Flamme des Zorns), Squalo den Hochmut (lat.: superbia), Levi A Than den Neid (die Kreatur Leviathan wird oft mit Neid in Verbindung gebracht), Mammon die Gier (der Dämon Mammon verkörpert die Gier), Gola Mosca die Völlerei (lat.: gula), Lussuria die Wollust (lat.: luxuria) und Belphegor die Faulheit (Belphegor ist der Dämon der Faulheit). Zudem zeigen die Mitglieder der Varia bestimmte Charakterzüge, die zu den jeweiligen Todsünden passen. en:Varia Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Varia Kategorie:Varia Arc Kategorie:Mafia-Familien Kategorie:Future Arc